On the Brink of Something Great
by Loyal Eskamoe
Summary: During season four, a frustrated Xander sits in his basement and tries to think of what to do next.


Xander sat in his room... Sorry, basement, trying to think of what to do next. It wasn't as though he even liked the job. But there he was, all alone in the dank dark dungeon that his loving parents made him shell out eighty dollars a week for, listening to Johnny Cash sing about rings of fire and ghostly riders and stuff.

The young man punched the pillow at the end of his couch angrily. Dammit! Why was he so worked up about this? It's not like working at the Buy More was the greatest job in the world. Of course, this anger might've had something to do with the fact he only worked at the blinking place for a week and a half.

Xander nodded. Yeah, that was it.

It all started out simply enough. He applied and they hired him. He could only work the day shifts though, because he didn't want anything to interfere with his nightly bouts with death.

A dark glower formed on his face. Not that he was doing much bouting lately. It seemed like his girls were trying phase him out "for his own safety". Again!

He sighed. Whatever. He'll just deal with that particular can of worms later. Right now he was busy having a good brood. Not that he'd ever, ever, admit it to anybody.

Working at the Buy More seemed like such a good idea. Talking was like his main skill in life, and so he was awesome with the customers. They loved him. They just didn't want to buy anything from him. Which he supposed had something to do with his recent termination. Still. He was only trained for four days! Four days! How much could he have learned about selling electronics in four days? Not much apparently.

The Jackass, that's Big Mike: Store Manager! to everybody else, brought Xander into the office after his second day full on the floor and told him that Buy More wasn't the place for him right now.

When Xander asked why, the Jackass said he wasn't making sales. Xander pointed out that it was only his second day, and so the Jackass replied he felt bad Xander wasn't making any money for himself and that he should find more gainful employment. While he was saying it though, the Jackass was reading, actually reading, from a "How to Fire Employees" card.

Thus ended Xander's tenure at the Buy More. What a waste of time that place was! If he knew they were just going to fire him after a week, he would've worked at the Doublemeat instead! It would've sucked more, but at least he knew they wouldn't fire him if he didn't figure out how to make the Doublemeat Medley after two freaking days.

Probably.

The worst part was how he was counting on the money he would've made on commissions to help him get out of his parents house.

He was stuck in this basement and that thought alone brought more despair than any apocalyptic warnings or portents of doom.

As if on cue, a loud crash was heard from upstairs and Xander could make out the dulcet sounds of domestic disturbances raging from his drunken father. It was only four in the afternoon.

Disgusted, he exited the house through the cellar door and began walking.

-

It was a couple of hours later when he realized where he was. Xander went up to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked suspiciously from the other side.

Xander smiled fondly. "Me."

"Me who?"

His smile grew wider. "That's right."

"What's right?"

"Meehoo!"

Her voice lost it's suspicion and was steadily growing annoyed. "That's what I want to know!"

Xander sniggered. "What's what you want to know?"

"Me, who?" she reminded shrilly.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Exactly what?"

"Yes, I have an Exactlywatt on a chain!"

The door opened. Anya glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He let out a full on belly laugh. Anya's expression only added to his mirth.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she demanded, somewhat hurt.

Xander picked up on her tone and he immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry Ahn. I didn't mean to. It's just... I got fired."

Anya huffed. "But I was looking forward to abusing your employee discount." She frowned. "Didn't you just start that job?"

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Xander asked with a shrug. He sighed deeply. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't come here to mess with you."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I don't know. I was out walking and I found myself outside your apartment."

"Oh."

After that came an awkward silence. Xander was sorry he teased her and Anya was busy trying to figure out what getting fired had to do with laughing at her.

Xander cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna go. Sorry to bother you." He leaned forward and gave her quick peck on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

With his shoulders slumped and in an even worse mood than before, Xander began heading home.

"Hey! Wait!" He stopped and turned around. Anya came up to him. "What's wrong? You're so pathetic and sad."

He chuckled sardonically. "Yeah, I guess so."

She grabbed his hands and gave him an earnest smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Then she kissed him.

A lot.

And as she pulled him back towards her apartment, Xander decided he believed her.

-

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all affiliated characters were created and is owned by Joss Whedon. "The Meehoo With An Exactlywatt" was written by Shel Silverstein.


End file.
